The role of prostaglandins in the control of renin secretion was examined in "non-filtering kidneys" of anesthetized dogs. Infusion of indomethacin into the artery of "non-filtering kidneys" (0.5 mg/kg followed by 388 micron g/min) caused a significant increase in mean arterial blood pressure (MABP) and a significant decrease in arterial plasma renin activity (PRA) when renal perfusion pressure was maintained relatively constant. Subsequent infusion of PGE2 (1.03 micron g/min) into these "non-filtering kidneys" caused a significant increase in arterial PRA without significant changes in MABP. The data suggest that PGE2 plays a role in the control of renin secretion. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Yun, J. C. H., Kelly, G., Bartter, F. C., Smith, H., Jr.: Role of prostaglandins in the control of renin secretion in the dog. Circ. Res. 40 (5): 459-464, 1977.